


Loki On Mjolnir

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Slave Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no shame in surrender, Jotun,” Thor said, his deep voice rumbling in Loki’s ear. “I thought you knew.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki On Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/gifts).



“There’s no shame in surrender, Jotun,” Thor said, his deep voice rumbling in Loki’s ear. “I thought you knew.”

Loki spat a curse in response, but his eyes kept drifting to the hammer, the damned hammer, positioned on the floor with its handle pointing upwards. Strong hands gripped Loki’s hips, urging him on, towards Mjolnir.

“Then why won’t you try it yourself?” Loki hissed.

Amused, Thor’s hand wandered – to Loki’s cock, the slick folds of his cunt; his fingers slipped, spreading the wetness he found there, with a filthy squelching sound almost as loud as Loki’s unsteady breathing.

“Move,” Thor said, guiding him, leading him—

Mjolnir’s handle was rigid, wrapped in rough leather for easier grip. Loki felt a moment of light-headed panic when the tip of it rested against his cunt, Thor’s hands lifting him easily, large fingers spreading his inner lips to find his opening. The cool metal was so hard, so unlike a cock – and for a moment—no, it wouldn’t fit, there was no way—

Loki gasped. His thighs clenched around the hammer’s head between them, immovable, as the tip breached him. Oh, it slipped  _in_ – huge and hard, and _rough_ against his sensitive inner walls. But he was wet, so wet, Thor growled in his ear when he felt the slick leaking out of him.

“In, Loki,” he said. “All the way in, come on—”

No shame, well, that was a filthy lie. Loki was shamed, so shamed by this entire situation, the rigid handle stretching him from the inside, edging between painful and pleasurable. And the damned Asgardian, this Thunderer, who played him like Loki might play any fool; whose fingers were gripping him tight, pinning him in place just as much as the hammer was.

“You’re almost there,” Thor breathed.

Loki sobbed, his cunt clenching wetly against the leather that was rubbing it, his thighs clamping around the metal between them. He shifted his hips, finding a new angle for the rigid weight to spear him, and moaning loudly—Norns, but it felt awful, and strange, and so damned  _good_  to be doing this, with Thor’s muscled chest against his back.

He felt the hot, heavy prod of Thor’s impossible cock against his other hole. He was already slick there, having worked himself open under Thor’s watchful eye, flushing purple from shame and arousal both.

“You can’t,” he said, through gritted teeth. A token protest, really, Thor was doing it anyway, he could do anything to Loki and Loki would kiss his feet afterwards and thank him for the honour.

“And yet I am,” Thor said, unbearably smug. His cockhead was softer, spongier than Mjolnir’s tip, but Loki’s asshole wasn’t as slick and pliant as his cunt. It still  _hurt_ , going in. “You are a slut. Norns, Loki, I knew this the second I laid eyes on you.”

Loki hummed in agreement. Oh, he was a whore all right, filthy and worthless and  _easy_. Still, with Mjolnir filling his insides, and with Thor’s large cock – no, they couldn’t both fit, no matter how badly he wanted them to.

Thor pushed his hips, shifting Mjolnir at an angle that allowed him better access to Loki’s ass. And Loki went willingly, propping himself up on his hands to bear the weight of them both, trembling and moaning, because it was all too much to bear—

“Can you feel it?” Thor asked breathlessly, his fingers massaging Loki’s abdomen even while he was pushing further inside. And Loki thought wildly that yes, he could, he could feel Mjolnir and Thor’s cock, both hard and rigid within him, brushing  _against_ each other through thin layers of Loki’s flesh.

Oh, but it was bliss. He could not move a muscle, could not shift without crying from pain, his cock so hard and his cunt aching for release. And Thor’s mouth latched onto his shoulder, biting him there, leaving possessive imprints of his teeth; Loki sobbed again, rubbing his ass against Thor’s crotch, eager for more.

Thor fucked in, balls-deep, jostling them both. His sweaty hands nearly lost their grip on Loki’s hips so he clenched his fingers, tighter, and thrusted again and again, pulling out only to sink back in. The stretch was incredible, even with the oil to slick the way, and Thor was unforgiving, rutting like a beast in heat, heedless of Loki’s cries.

Mjolnir came alive beneath them, glowing blue. That was the only warning Loki got before the bolt of electricity run up, up, teasing his cunt, setting every nerve ending on fire; he gasped in shock, but it wasn’t ending, Thor’s lightning and cock both inside him, all at once—he thought he couldn’t bear it, vision going white, trembling all over. He was so wet, cunt and ass clenching around the intrusion, his cock pulsing with the need and—

Oh.  _Oh_. It was bliss, impossible bliss, stretching itself into eternity, the Asgardian behind him slapping his ass for good measure, while Loki cried and sobbed his name in reverence.

He fell then, would have fallen if Thor didn’t catch him. But he could only lie boneless while the Asgardian fucked him mercilessly, chasing his own pleasure. He called Loki names but Loki couldn’t care less, not when he felt it – a stutter in Thor’s movements and the hot rush of his come, filling his insides.

Thor pulled out almost immediately afterwards, righting Mjolnir and Loki with it on the hard, stone floor of his quarters. Some of his come dribbled out of Loki’s loose hole, onto his heated skin and the hammer beneath it; and he was filthy all over, his chest streaked with his own spend, skin covered in their shared sweat.

“I did the right thing by sparing your life, Jotun,” Thor said a little breathlessly. Loki could not see him now, but heard Thor down an entire pitcher of water and then hastily clean and dress himself. “You ought to thank me for it.”

Loki blinked the sweat from his eyelashes. Rough, calloused fingers gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at Thor.

“Let me think about it,” he said lazily. “No.”

Something dangerous glinted in Thor’s electric-blue eyes. He spat down on Loki’s face, and Loki flinched in disgust – but also, as the spit trickled down his cheek, he felt—well. Odd. A strange sort of peace, that he could be here, at Thor’s mercy, still impaled on his hammer.

“I have important matters to attend to,” Thor said, brushing Loki’s lower lip with his thumb. “But I suppose I had better leave you like this. And then, when I’m back, I’m going to take your mouth. You’d look lovely choking on my seed.”

Loki shivered, his cock already twitching at the thought. Chains crept up his body, anchoring him to Mjolnir, right here in the middle of Thor’s temporary chambers. Anyone could walk in and  _see_ —

“My Loki,” Thor said, licking him rather than kissing, fingers teasing at the place where Mjolnir sunk between Loki’s slick folds. “My perfect little slut”, he whispered, and was gone, with one last teasing swipe of thumb on the tip of Loki’s cock.

No.  _No_. Thor couldn’t leave him waiting—

(oh, but he did.)


End file.
